An example of a device as is set forth in the opening paragraph relates to an electronic apparatus comprising a flexible, notably rollable display. Rollable displays consist of several layers of suitable materials laminated on top of each other. When bending or rolling such a layer stack, creep and/or buckles can arise due to length differences between layers on the inside and outside of the curvature. This phenomenon appears particularly when, as shown in FIG. 1 (“creep”), an edge portion of the multilayer 3 is being held stationary with respect to a point of attachment to a part 7 of the device.
Creep and resulting misalignment between an upper and lower laminate can also occur when a stack of two laminates is bent. The laminate at the inside of the curvature needs less length and will therefore extend beyond the edge of the outer laminate. Buckling (local delamination defects) can occur when the same laminate stack, this time being stationary arranged at both ends with respect to some parts 8, 9 of the device, is bent (see, FIG. 1 “buckling”). Now the superfluous length of the inner laminate causes a buckle that compensates for the length difference. These phenomena will be discussed in more detail with reference to FIG. 1.
It is a disadvantage of a known device that the durability and/or functionality of the multilayer structure are reduced due to damages to the multilayer structure as a consequence of creeping and/or buckling.